New Life
by It's the voices' fault
Summary: When Snape learns that Harry's his son from reading Lily's old journal, he has to make a decision about what to do with the information. He decides to let Harry decide. Draco becomes suspicious and fears that Harry is taking his godfather away. DMHP. SLAS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

The only sounds heard were the creaking of old floor boards and the steady dripping of water. Nighttime had long since come and Severus was alone in his study, a single candle light to cast an eerie glow on his surroundings as he sat in behind his desk, his head resting in his hands.

In front of him laid an open journal with yellowed pages. The journal had belonged to the one woman he had loved before she had died nearly sixteen years before and had been left in his possession a mere week before she had been killed. She had told him that the decision about what do with it was up to him.

Without reading it, he had put it away, not wondering about what it contained. Soon, he had forgotten about it…until he had found it a few hours before while he was packing his bags to go to Grimmauld Place the next day.

After telling Draco, who had been staying with him since the murder of Dumbledore, not to disturb him, he had locked himself into the study to finally read it. Now he knew why she had given him the choice of what to do with it. Inside was a secret that would change his life drastically if he chose to accept it, or ignore it.

He read the last entry again, hoping that, somehow, the words would change.

_To my Sev,_

_I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful to you over the last two years. I've kept a secret from you that I should have told you right away. With the way things have been going these past few weeks, it has become increasingly clear that I might not live for much longer. Don't scowl, you know it's true. Voldemort has decided to kill my family and nothing will stop him. My only hope is that Harry survives._

_Which comes to my secret. I lied when I told you that Harry was James' son. You weren't ready to have a family and I knew that if you had learned that you had gotten me pregnant, you would've felt like it was your duty to marry me. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I don't regret it._

_I used a potion when I was pregnant to ensure that Harry will look like James. The potion, however, will war off at midnight on his seventeenth birthday, unless he takes the 'Vinisha Toralla' potion before then._

_Whatever you choose to do, know that I'll support you decision, even if death._

_I hope you forgive me and know that I love you._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Lily_

Harry was his son. All these years and he had never known because he had been so angry at Lily when she had cheated on him with James and then married him, he hadn't wanted anything to do with her. Because of his pride, he had blamed James and Harry for something that was his fault. He should've made sure that Harry wasn't his son.

Now he had to make a choice that he could've made years ago. He had to decide what to do about Harry.

Before he could, though, a knock sounded on the door and his hand grabbed his wand, which rested on his desk next to the journal.

"Sev?" Draco's voice came to him through the door. "Can I come in?"

Sighing, he waved his wand and the door opened, revealing a disheveled, messy-haired Draco wearing only black pajama pants.

"What is it, Draco?"

"I woke up to get a drink and saw that the light was still on in here. Why are you still up? It's three in the morning."

"I found something earlier and have been looking over it."

"Need any help?"

Severus shook his head. "I need to work it out on my own."

"Sounds important. Maybe you should sleep on it and start back in the morning. It might be easier then."

"I doubt I could sleep. Go on back to bed. We're going to Grimmauld Place first thing tomorrow."

"So Dumbledore had been able to tell McGonagall what was going to happen?"

Nodding, Severus said, "Yes, luckily. The only thing we have to worry about is when Potter shows up and takes his place as head of the Order. Minerva will have to speak to him before he learns that we're there."

"When will he get there?"

"Tomorrow night." A far away look came to his eyes and he stared at the wall just over Draco's shoulder.

"Sev?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?"

Severus looked at him and smirked slightly. "Worried about me, Draco? Don't be. Save it for yourself. Har…Potter isn't going to be happy when he sees us."

Draco immedia6tly took note on how Severus almost said Harry, but didn't mention it. "I'll be okay. I have had to deal with Golden Boy since first year. It won't be anything new."

"That's good, since you'll be sharing a room with both him and Weasley."

"Hell no! I said I could deal with Potter, and only when he's around fore a few minutes at a time, but Weasel?! I may be nice, but I'm not a saint! Who else will be there?"

"Every Weasley, besides Percy Weasley, and Granger."

"Of course," Draco all but snarled. "He has to have his fan club everywhere he goes."

Severus held back a scowl. "go on back to bed, Draco. You'll need the rest. Potter might not be there until late tomorrow, but the Weasley's and Granger arrived a week ago. You don't want to look like a raccoon with those dark circles under your eyes when they see you, do you?"

Draco's blue-gray eyes widened slightly. "Do I really look like a raccoon, Sev? I can't have that! Goodnight!"

Before Severus could say it back, Draco was gone, leaving only the sound of his hurried footsteps as he rushed upstairs to the guest room.

A small smile came to is face, one that only showed itself when he thought about Draco. Though he wouldn't admit it, Draco was like a son to him since the day that he had been born. And, no matter that Harry was his true son, Draco would always hold a place in his heart that no one believed was there.

In many ways, the blonde was like Lucius and Narcissa. He was an arrogant self-centered boy who thought he was better than everyone else. He spent nearly all his time focusing on his looks and trying to make everyone envy him. Unlike his parents, though, there were times when he could be sweet. Unfortunately, he kept that side of him hidden from anyone who wasn't Severus.

Shaking his head, he closed the journal and leaned back in the chair. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. All these years, though not happy with them, he was content. How was he supposed to decide what to do?

He knew what he wanted to do; but he also knew that after all he had said and done, Harry hated him. Harry wouldn't even believe him unless…

He decided. He would give Harry the decision. He would show him the journal and accept whatever decision Harry made. And if Harry decided to stay a Potter, he would even make the potion for him.

At the moment, nothing was more important than what Harry wanted. He was probably happy with the way things are. Even if the Dursley's weren't the ideal family, the next summer he would only have to spend a few days there, and the Weasley's would more than make up for the love and caring that his aunt and uncle refused to give him. Something that he believed his was incapable of.

He could easily buy Harry anything he wanted, show him how to protect himself in the final battle, and always be there for him when he needed it, but it was too long since he ever showed compassion to anyone. Not since Lily had told him that the baby she carried was James'. In that area, he would be as bad as, if not worse than, the Dursley's.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

I hope you liked it. I've already have the next chapter written, but I won't be able to update until next weekend, if then. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and threw her arms around the brunette just as he came through the front door of Grimmauld Place. "I've missed you!"

Harry laughed and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too." He looked over the top of her bushy-haired head at Ron's smiling face. "You got even taller. I don't think I'll ever catch up."

"Course you won't," Ron said, coming closer to pull his girlfriend off of Harry. "How'd the muggles treat you?"

"No worse than usual."

"Potter," a sharp voice came from the kitchen and the sound of footsteps were heard coming towards him. A moment later McGonagall appeared. "I'm glad you made it here safely."

"Hey, Prof. Anything new happen while I was isolated?"

"'Mione?" Ron said nervously. "Wanna go upstairs and see what the twins are up to?"

"Sure, lets go!" she grabbed his hand and they hurried away to find the twins.

Harry stared in surprise. "Did I say something?"

McGonagall sighed. "I guess this means they want me to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"It's about Snape and Malfoy."

Harry's face clouded. "I don't want to talk about them unless it's to tell me their in Azkaban."

"Listen, Harry," she said, not realizing she had used his first name. "Albus had told Snape to kill him…"

"I don't believe you! He wouldn't!"

"Snape had been forced to make the unbreakable vow. He told Albus as soon as it happened. Albus decided it was too big a risk to lose Snape as a spy. By killing Albus, he has proven loyalty to You-Know-Who and is more trusted than he was. He's now allowed more important information and he still tells us what he learns."

"I don't care! I never want to see him or Malfoy again!"

"That's too bad. Because the Ministry is looking for them, I have allowed them to stay here. You'll be sharing your and Ron's room with Malfoy."

Harry glared at her. "I won't allow it. Sirius left this house to me, and I let the order continue to use it as headquarters, but I will not let that murderer stay here!"

"By making them leave, you'll be going against what Albus wanted."

Harry was about to speak when Severus' cold voice came from behind him.

"Don't force the boy to let Draco and me stay, Minerva."

"But if you were to…"

Severus interrupted her, looking at Harry. "Draco and I will leave willingly."

Draco, who stood next to Severus, started to protest.

"On one condition," Severus continued, hushing Draco.

"You're in no position to be making conditions," Harry said coldly.

"Just allow me to speak to you, privately."

Harry hesitated.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco drawled. Severus shot him a look, clearly telling him to behave.

"You wish," Harry retorted, reminded of the day in second year during their dueling lesson. "Fine, let's go to the study…"

"No, my room. I have something in there that I need to give to you."

Harry didn't move for a moment, then he nodded his agreement and allowed Severus to lead him to his bedroom.

Once inside, Severus shut the door behind Harry, then went to the dresser and opened a drawer, bringing out a book from beneath his robes.

At first, Severus looked like he regretted what he was doing, then his face set and he handed the book to Harry.

"It's your mother's journal."

"Why do you have it?"

"She had given it to me before her death."

"Why?"

He looked nervous, uneasy. Harry had never though he would see the man like this.

When Severus finally spoke, he said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but the proof if in there," he nodded towards the journal. "Before Lily married Potter, she was dating me secretly. On the train home in seventh year, she told me she was carrying _his_ child and that he had proposed and she'd accepted.

"After that, I didn't want anything to do with her, and I told her as much. A week later, there was an article in the paper about their wedding. That night, I became a Death Eater.

"When I told the Dark Lord about the prophecy, I didn't think he'd kill her. I didn't know that it would be you that the he would go after, since there were other babies born around the same time…"

"You can't tell me you didn't think, didn't hope, that it was about me!"

"Harry…"

"Don't call me Harry!"

Severus sighed, "Let me continue. I did hope that it was you. I had hoped he would kill Potter and I wouldn't have shed a tear if he had killed you too. I blamed you for no longer having Lily. I realize now that it wasn't your fault."

"A week before the attack, Lily came to me. She gave me the journal and told me to decide what to do with it. I hid it without even opening it, forced myself to forget about it."

"Why didn't you…"

"Throw it away? Simple, it was Lily's. I was angry at her, I was hurt by what she did, but I still loved her. I couldn't' bring myself to throw away something that carried all her hopes and dreams.

"Now, back to the story," It seemed that now that he had started, he couldn't' stop. He didn't want to stop. "After the Dark Lord had killed Lily, I went to Albus. I told him everything. I can't explain to you how much I regretted betraying Lily. She was the on person who had stood up for me against Potter. She was also the one person who would stand up against me, even though she knew I was consumed by the dark arts. Though I rarely told her or showed her affection when we were together, I really did love her.

"Albus helped me get my life back, or as back as it could be. He gave me a job, treated me like he did all the other teachers. If I hadn't have been obligated to tell him, I would've kept the vow a secret and allowed myself to die."

"Did you expect that telling me this would change my mind about you staying here?"

Severus shook his head. "No, though Draco and Minerva are probably thinking that I'm trying to convince you to let me. I just think that, now that new information has come to me, I should tell you. It is your life, after all, and now that you are almost an adult and not some kid…"

Harry's hand flew to his heart and he gasped. "I can't believe it! Severus Snape doesn't think I'm just some spoiled selfish kid!"

"I never said you weren't selfish. But, anyway, I know I don't have any right to make the choice for you. You might not like knowing it, and you'll more than likely keep your life the way it is, but at least I'll know that you made the choice." He was rambling now, a very un-Snapish thing to do.

Finally, Harry interrupted. "What new information?"

Severus looked at him and hesitated before saying, "Read the last entry in Lily's journal."

Slowly, Harry opened the journal and found the right one. As he read, his face paled. He reread it a second time, then a third. Finally, he looked back at Severus. "I don't believe it. I I won't believe it. This journal is just something you made! It was never my mum's!"

Severus glared at him. "And why would I pretend the journal was Lily's? What use would it be to me to have you as my son? Draco is enough for me."

"He's not even your son."

"He's as good as! Who do you think he came to for advice? Surely not Lucius?! He spent summer's at my house once he could get away from his parents. Christmas day, he would always make sure I wasn't alone." He sighed, trying to control his temper. "The journal was Lily's. If you don't believe me, just wait until your birthday. You'll wake up and you'll no longer look like Potter. But, if you wait until then, it'll be too late to take the potion and stay like you are."

"I have no way to get the potion in the first place!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe you haven't noticed it yet, but there _is_ a potions master in front of you."

For a moment, a sheepish look came to Harry's face. "Oh, right."

"Do you want me to start making it?"

"You mean you haven't already?" Harry asked, surprised. "I would've thought that you'd do anything to keep me from turning into a Snape. It _would_ affect you whole life, after all."

Severus' gaze turned sad as he looked at Harry. "Having you for a son wouldn't make my life any worse than it already is. What you decide to do is completely up to you. Either way, I'll accept it. All I'll tell you is that, if you choose to not take the potion, you'll never have to return to the Dursley's. I'll treat you like I treat Draco. I can't promise much, but I can promise to try to make up all those years you didn't have a father."

Severus had expected him to laugh. He'd expected him to tell him to make the potion, then go to hell and take Draco with him.

Instead, Harry asked quietly, "How long do I have to decide?"

"Your birthday is in two weeks, right?"

Harry nodded. "yeah, July 31st."

"Then a little over a week. It'll take about three days to make the potion."

Harry thought for a moment. His instincts screamed at him to tell Severus to make the potion, that nothing good would come from allowing him to stay longer than was necessary. Yet he refused to listen to them. This could be what he had always dreamed of. A sure fire way to get away from the Dursley's for good. Besides, if the journal was truly his mum's, hadn't she trusted Severus? Didn't it mean that, though it was well-hidden, the man wasn't as bad as he seemed.

According to those who knew her, Lily was smart. She wouldn't have fallen in love with someone she didn't trust, someone she thought would harm him. If that were the case, she would never have told Severus that Harry was his son.

"You can stay here until I decide," Harry said so quietly that Severus had to strain to hear. "No one else knows of this, right?"

"Right."

"Keep it that way. If I decide to keep things the way they are, it wouldn't be good if Ron and Hermione found out about it."

"And if you decide to be a Snape?"

"If they're really my friends, then they'll accept it," was all he said. It was clear that he understood that whatever he decided could affect the relationship he had with his two best friends.

Severus knew from the hard glint in Harry's eyes, though, that whatever his choice, it wouldn't' be influenced by what might or might not happen.

**I hope you liked it. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

Harry found Ron and Hermione in the twins rooms, the four of them talking about testing their inventions for their shop. While the boys were clearly into the topic, Hermione wore a look of disapproval, but didn't say anything.

"Mum wouldn't let us, you know that," Fred was saying. "She thinks it's to dangerous to test our stuff on kids."

"We could put an add in the paper," George said. "Even though we test the stuff on ourselves, we still need others to try them out before they go on the market. We'll just say they have to be of age."

"That wouldn't work either. We decided that whoever we hired would still be in Hogwarts. Adults would more than likely try to shut us down if they knew some of the things we were working on. The kids in Hogwarts understood the importance of them. Understood that we were their only chance of getting out of classes, of pulling pranks on teachers and getting way with it."

"They'd have to be somewhere between the ages of fifteen and seventeen," George said. "And we'll have to know that they support our primary cause."

"To wreak havoc on all adults and rule the world with an army of misbehaved kids?" Harry asked, taking a seat on the bed next to Hermione.

"Exactly!" Fred gave him a wide smile. "How would you like to work as one of our testers?"

"I'd prefer not to." He looked at Ron and Hermione, who was staring at him with worry. "I'm not going to attack you two."

"We thought you'd be…" Ron began.

"Mad?" Harry interrupted. "Yeah, sure I am. But, for the moment, Snape and I have come to an…understanding. I'll decide if they'll stay for good or not later."

"That's good, Harry," Hermione said with relief. "I'm glad you're giving them the chance to prove that they're not complete…"

"Arses?" Ron interrupted with a grin.

"I was going to say completely evil."

"They're still arses, though," Ron argued. "Even if they're not completely evil…which I doubt."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at him, then turned her attention to Harry. "I was sure you would kick them out right away. What understanding did you and Snape come to?"

"That's private. Maybe I'll tell you one day, but for now, it stays a secret."

Ron clearly didn't like the idea of it being a secret. "If it's going to affect our safety here, we have a right to know."

"It won't. It's between me and him and has nothing to do with you. In the case that I decide he has to leave, it would be best for no one to know."

"Is he blackmailing you?" Fred asked.

"We could do something about that," George continued.

"It's not blackmail. Now stop worrying, all of you. I can take care of Snape and Malfoy myself."

"Take care of us?" Draco's voice drawled from the doorway. "Are you _threatening_ us?"

Harry looked over at him with a glare.

"Oh, look, 'Mione," Ron said. "It's the Incredible Bouncing Ferret again."

A light blush came to Draco's cheeks and anger flared into his eyes. "Oh, Weasel, I didn't see you there. Surprise, really. Who could miss that horrible mock of red hair?"

"Stop it, both of you." Harry looked at Ron, "I just got back from the Dursley's. Let me have at least a day of peace before the two of you begin an all out war."

Ron nodded. "As long as _he_ doesn't start anything, I won't have to finish it."

Harry accepted, knowing he wouldn't get anything better. "Now, what do you want, Malfoy?"

"Mrs. Weasley asked me to tell you to come down for a bit of late breakfast since she's so _sure_ that you haven't had a decent meal all summer." He looked Harry over, seeing that he had lost some weight since the end of school. "When was the last time you ate, anyway?"

Harry didn't say anything to that, instead looking back at his friends. "I am kind of hungry. And I could never pass up Mrs. Weasley's cooking."

He stood up and went to the door, noticing that Ron and Hermione stayed with the twins and that Draco followed him.

"Potter?"

"What?"

"As against this as I am, I have to ask if whatever you and Severus spoke about earlier was very serious."

Harry looked at him. "Why ask me? He's more likely to tell you."

"That's just it, he won't." A worried look came to his face, surprising Harry. "He's been acting…odd. I was wondering if it had anything to do with what you spoke about."

"Do you really care?" Harry asked. "All these years, you've struck me as the type of guy to only worry about himself. Why should it matter if something is going on with Snape?"

Draco glared at him. "Just because I don't openly show affection to everyone doesn't mean that I'm incapable of caring…not that I would admit to it if you were to tell anyone," he added quickly.

Harry was silent for a moment. It seemed to him that Severus had spoken the truth about him and Draco. The two really were as close as father and son. The thought surprised him, since he had never thought either of them capable of any such thing.

"If he has been acting odd," Harry finally said, "Then it might be because of what we talked about."

"If you've done something…"

"_I_ haven't done anything. If you want to blame someone for the way he's acting, blame him. Everything would be perfectly normal if he hadn't have…" his voice trailed off and his eyes narrowed. "Never mind. I'm hungry and there's a plate of food waiting for me in the kitchen." He hurried away from Draco, who stopped walking and watched him as he disappeared down the stairs.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Severus moved quickly out of the way as Harry practically ran by him, nearly bumping into him. Looking back up the stairs, he saw Draco watching him with a bemused expression on his face. "You didn't curse him, did you?" he asked as he walked up the stairs.

"Of course not, Sev. We were just having a friendly chat."

"Nothing between the two of you is ever friendly." He shook his head, sighing. "Try to get along with him, at least until after his birthday."

"Why? I doubt he'd try to get along with me. Besides, it's fun to taunt him. He takes everything far to seriously."

"Have you thought that he might think the same of you? One of these days, the two of you will probably end up realizing you have a lot in common and that you've missed out on years when you could have been friends."

Draco glanced at him. "I never really thought that you would _want_ me and him to be friends. Besides, _he's_ the one who didn't shake _my_ hand back in first year."

"Perhaps because you were being your usual arrogant self."

Eyes wide, Draco retorted, "And I suppose you think all these years of fighting is also my fault?"

"Not at all, he's also to blame. But remember, right now, we're both at his mercy. He can force us to leave at any time."

"I know, Sev," he said, his voice sounding a bit sad. "And I am trying to get along with him. I haven't gotten into a fight with him, and I haven't resorted to using magic on any of the Weasley's."

Severus nodded. "Good."

"I just don't like knowing that I have to depend on _him_ to help us, and I know I won't like owing him anything."

"Even if Harry…"

"That's another thing," Draco interrupted. "Why are you calling him Harry all of a sudden? Ever since the night before we left Spinner's End, you've been acting weird. What are you keeping from me?"

Severus smiled at him. "At the moment, it doesn't matter. Depending on what he decides, you may or may not find out."

"Why not? You usually tell me everything."

"This time, it doesn't only affect my life, but Harry's too. Now," he said with a glint in his eyes," just because you won't be able to go to Hogwarts for your final year, doesn't mean you don't have work to do. You still have potions to brew and theories to learn."

Draco groaned, but allowed Severus to lead him to the library, where McGonnagle said they could set up a potions lab in one of the corners.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Like it? Hope so. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it'll do. I'm sorry for taking so long updating. I kinda forgot about this story until I was going through some of my papers. When I realized that, I went straight to my computer and started on this chapter. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

* * *

Harry entered the kitchen, taking in the smell of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking. She was already putting a bit of everything onto a large plate and when she turned to put it on the table, she saw him standing there, smiling.

"Harry, dear! I'm so glad to see you made it here safely."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

She sat the plate down at the table and hurried towards him, giving him a big hug. "I hope the news didn't upset you too much."

For a moment, Harry paled, and then he realized that she was talking about Severus and Draco staying with them.

"I'm alright. I'm letting them stay until they annoy me…which probably won't be too long, knowing Malfoy."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "I'm glad you're going to try to tolerate them. I know it won't be easy for you, but you're doing the right thing."

Harry looked at the floor. He hated it when people said that. For once, he wished he could do something that _wasn't_ the right thing to do. Since nearly every time he _did_ do the right thing, someone got hurt or even killed, maybe _not_ doing the right thing would be better.

"What's bothering you, Harry?" She asked, concerned.

Harry forced himself to smile at her. "Nothing, I'm just hungry." He moved away and went to sit at the table and began to eat, knowing she was still watching him. "Where's Mr. Weasley?"

With a slight frown, she went back to work, cleaning up what was left over. "He's at the Ministry. Things are a bit hectic there and he's been putting in extra hours all summer. There's no telling when he'll get off."

"Oh."

"Was there something you needed to ask him?"

Harry took another bite, shaking his head. "Nah, I was just curious."

He hurriedly finished the rest of the food and got up from the table. He was about to pick up the plate to wash it when she said, "Leave it there, I'll get it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly…or Mum. You're like a son to me, Harry." She hugged him. "I know I'll never take Lily's place, and I'll never try. But Arthur and I both want you to think of us as family. Besides, Mrs. Weasley is a bit of a mouthful when you say it so often."

He nodded. "I'll think about it."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Severus glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight and Harry hadn't so much as looked at him when the two would pass each other in hallways or found themselves in the same room, like now. The two had been sitting in the library, Severus reading his favorite potions magazine and Harry flipping through countless, pointless (at least it Severus's mind), books.

Being ignored was getting on his last nerve. Harry had said he would decide after giving it some thought…but how can he make a decent decision if he didn't try to get to know Severus when he wasn't being the evil professor that had made his life hell for the past six years.

Now that he thought of it that was probably the reason Harry _was_ ignoring him. Well, at least it was better than him being completely one-sided and blaming him for Dumbledore's death. He had every right to kick Severus and Draco both out, to not even acknowledge their relationship.

Severus withheld a groan of frustration. What was he worrying about, anyway? Either Harry would accept him or he wouldn't. Either way, he shouldn't really care. If Harry accepted him as his father, fine. He would have the chance to make things up to him. If he didn't, okay. He'd move on with his normal life.

Being so deep in his thoughts, he nearly jumped when Harry spoke.

"Mrs. Weasley wants me to see her and Mr. Weasley as parents…or adoptive parents would be better."

Severus looked up from his magazine at him. "Not surprising," he said shortly. "You're with them every summer."

"So you wouldn't mind if I started calling them Mum and Dad?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised, but clearly not very surprised by that.

Severus hesitated. "I didn't say that. Lily was your mum. And you have a choice of choosing either me or Potter as your father. Though it's nice of them to invite you into their family, I think you should view them more as an aunt and uncle…maybe a very distant aunt and uncle."

Harry glared at him. "I haven't had much luck with aunts and uncles."

Severus shrugged. "Everyone has relatives they can't stand or can't stand them." After the words were out, he regretted them. Knowing Harry, he'd probably take them to mean that he couldn't stand _him_.

Harry watched him closely for a moment before turning his attention back to the book in his hand. Until now, Severus hadn't realized that Harry had switched the novel he had been reading for Lily's journal.

"I didn't mean…"

"I know."

Sighing, Severus stood up. "I've been talking to Draco, trying to get him to let go of the grudge against you—"

"Grudge? I never did anything to him to cause a grudge!" Harry nearly yelled. "He's a self-absorbed, arrogant, arse who thinks he's better than everyone else. If anyone should have a grudge, it's me against him!"

Refraining from rolling his eyes, Severus shook his head. "He's proud…and maybe arrogant. You humiliated him when you didn't become his friend; worse, it was public. To a Malfoy, there's no worse crime.

"What do you expect?" Harry snapped. "He was a prat….still is."

"And your self-righteous and insanely self-sacrificing…A Gryffindor to the last." His nose wrinkled slightly in distaste. "Still, I think the two of you would get along, well, not exactly nicely, but decently. But only if you can get over the past."

Harry turned his attention to the fireplace, which was the only source of light in the dim room. "What does it matter? Even if we tried, I doubt we could pull it off."

"You never know until you try. I'm going on up to bed."

Harry glanced at him before looking back at the fire. "Alright."

"And Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You shouldn't stay up too much longer. You need some sleep after the long trip here. You don't need to collapse from exhaustion.

Harry gave a derisive laugh. "I didn't think you cared."

"Just don't stay up too late."

"I'll go to bed when I want, Snape. Don't try to boss me around. I'm not your student anymore."

"I'm not trying to bo—Never mind. Good night."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Draco watched from the kitchen doorway as Severus left the library and went upstairs to bed. Though he hadn't been able to hear what was said between Severus and Harry, he knew that it had been semi-civil since neither one had raised their voice very much.

It worried him that Severus was making such an effort to get on Harry's good side. Draco knew that for them to stay, all they had to do was keep out of Harry's way. Make him feel as though they weren't there. But Severus was going out of his way to be _kind_ to him. What was worse, Severus had barely paid any attention to Draco at all since their potions lesson…and even that was far more silent than usual. The only time Severus had said something was when he was correcting him or telling him what to do. Their past lessons had been more fun, with them talking while they worked.

His main worry, though he'd never admit it aloud, was that Harry would take his place in Severus's life. Severus was the one person he'd always been able to count on. He was able to talk to him like most boys would talk to their fathers. Severus knew him better than Lucius did. If Harry took his place, then Draco wouldn't have anyone he could ask for help. He'd have no one he could trust.

Eyes narrowed, he decided. No matter what, he wouldn't let Harry take Severus away from him. He didn't care what he had to do, didn't care if he got thrown into Azkaban, but Harry would find out that he couldn't ruin Draco's life anymore than he already had.

It was Harry's fault that Draco was on the run from the Ministry. That he was stuck here, in this run down dump full of blood traitors, half-giants, werewolves, and mudbloods, and who knew what else.

If Harry wasn't the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, Draco wouldn't be put in this situation. Harry would pay, and pay dearly. He'd learn what it was like to lose everything he loved. Worse, he'd learn what it was like to have it all forced away.

When Draco was through with Harry, not even that mudblood Granger will want to have anything to do with him. Weasel would turn his back on him. The whole order would hate him. They'll think he turned to the dark side. What's worse, if Draco has his way (which he usually does), Harry will have gone to the Dark side. He might not be come the next Dark Lord, but Draco would make sure that the goody-two-shoes would frighten even the bravest auror.

The only thing he had to do was get Harry to trust him. It wouldn't be easy, but it isn't impossible. After all, Malfoy's were capable of anything…even fugitive ones. He might not have his money or Malfoy Mansion anymore. He might not have his groupies. So what if he was on Harry's territory? And that he was surrounded by nearly ten order members, give or take a few, on a daily basis. No one would realize what had happened until it was too late to do anything about it.

With those thoughts, he made his way to the room he was forced to share (also Harry's fault), laughing beneath his breath and an evil smile on his face.

* * *

YAY! I finally updated this one! I got stuck, but it's all good now, and after Draco's thoughts, I really can't wait to start on the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
